koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Shan
Liu Shan is a new playable character in Dynasty Warriors 7. Prior to his playable appearance, he is best known as an infant found in the Dynasty Warriors series since the second title. He is Liu Bei's son and heir, becoming the second and last Emperor of Shu. His first appearance in the Dynasty Warriors franchise was as an item in Dynasty Warriors 2 that would grant unlimited musou for 60 seconds, then as an NPC in Dynasty Warriors 5. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart stands at 165 cm (5'5"). Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has him as forty-second place. In preceding installments of the Warriors franchise as well as other Koei titles, he is called Liu Chan. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors During the majority of the Dynasty Warriors series, Liu Chan appears as an infant during the Battle of Chang Ban as a rare powerup. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, he is portrayed as an effeminate and cowardly monarch. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he takes over the Shu kingdom after Liu Bei's death. He is left to defend Shu's land after an invasion from Wu at Bai Di Castle. Furthermore, Zhuge Liang is busy at Wu Zhang Plains and is unable to help Liu Chan. Only Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, Jiang Wei and Xing Cai remain to guard him. Liu Chan is depicted as gentle, weak and untrained. Lovestruck by the maiden, he sorely wishes for Xing Cai to stay behind and wishes he had Guan Ping's strength so he can properly protect her. During the battle, he will rush to her aid should her health drop to low levels. After the battle, however, he vows to grow stronger to protect his people during Shu's scenarios. Xing Cai's ending scene shows Liu Chan struggling to train with her. His fate in other scenarios is not clearly mentioned as Zhuge Liang usually serves as the commander of Shu in the games. He was removed from the sixth game but is still mentioned in the Encyclopedia entry A Dou and the Three Kingdoms section. For his playable appearance in Dynasty Warriors 7, Liu Shan is rescued by Zhao Yun at Chang Ban in Shu's Story Mode and later appears again as Liu Bei's heir after his father's death. His ascension is plagued with rumours of his inexperience and causes uncertainty among those in his ranks. In Jin's Story Mode, he leads Shu's Army at the final Battle of Cheng Du. He personally faces Sima Zhao in a duel. The commander implores for Liu Shan's surrender to revitalize the dated world around them. When he is defeated, Liu Shan contemplates the plea and returns to Chengdu to ponder it. He agrees to it only when the Wei army reaches the gates of his domain, and he is given the rank of a duke under Sima Zhao. During the solemn victory banquet, Liu Shan merrily encourages his supporters to not dwell on the past. He reasons that a future with endless possibilities is more promising. His first Legend Mode has him face the Wei forces alongside Zhao Yun at Chang Ban and defeat Sima Yi. He defends Cheng Du against Wei in his second Legend Mode. Liu Shan fights personally to protect his homeland and eventually defeats Sima Zhao and Sima Shi. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to his participation. After Shu's kingdom falls, both Zhong Hui and Jiang Wei join forces to create their rebellious independent state in Shu. Sima Zhao wishes to cut their upstarts before they become problematic, dragging Liu Shan with him. Although well aware of the irony in attacking his own homeland, Liu Shan participates with the hopes of restoring peace. On the pretense of reliving his childhood memories, Xing Cai accompanies him west to retrieve Yue Ying's "old toys" and to the center to visit his old friend held captive. Through the opening in the enemy formation, he locates and kills Jiang Wei. Stating that he had no other option, a large portion of Shu loyalists within the enemy ranks falter due to Liu Shan's conviction and retreat. Liu Shan then corners Zhong Hui and slays him. Both he and Sima Zhao pity the rebel leaders for they centered themselves on a narrow future, as opposed to seeing a variety of options they could have chosen. Liu Shan, tired of war and politics, decides to entrust Sima Zhao the task of creating a better future and departs to live his own life. Sima Zhao gives his respectful blessings and watches him leave the battlefield. Warriors Orochi Liu Shan had previously traveled the dimensional realm with Xingcai and Jiang Wei in Warriors Orochi 3. When his comrades were taken hostage by the serpent army, Liu Shan was coerced to fight for the serpent army. After being defeated by the coalition at Hasedō, he agrees to join their cause to rescue the hostages at Xu Chang. When he hears that Jiang Wei lost his life in the past, he desires to save his comrade by working together with Zhang He who was once held captive at Xu Chang. Relying on his comrade's account, Liu Shan and his party return to the past at Mt. Xingshi. They defeat Zhong Hui's army who is the one responsible for causing Jiang Wei's demise in the original time line. Without the obstruction in the past, Liu Shan believes Jiang Wei to be hiding at Xu Chang within the altered future. His prediction is correct as they find and rescue the isolated general. He and his party also learn the wonders of kemari when they investigate Liang Province. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, Liu Chan can either follow his father's footsteps or appear as a random secondary officer. He has one of the lowest stats in the series, coming in at a mere total of 77 points in the newest title. Character Information Development To provide a typical heroic image found in Warriors titles, Liu Shan was designed to avoid the idiot image found throughout fiction. He was added to bridge the gap between Shu and Jin, since Liu Bei doesn't live long enough to see the fall of his kingdom. He was designed to be a normal person with a smiling visage who additionally dresses in a fashion fitting for an emperor. Since developers strove to perceive him to not be as strong as his father, he wields the easier to use rapier for his weapon of choice. His weapon choice is meant to mirror his father's heavier dual swords. Personality A young man with a mountain of expectations hefted onto his shoulders, Liu Shan is eager to prove himself and rushes to meet whatever problem comes his way. However, since he hardly spares a thought to his consequences and his reactions to them are late, there have been rumors of his idiocy spreading as a result. He is always calm and keeps a soft smile on his face at all times regardless of his situation. Quite aware of his lack of combat skills, he trains in secret to improve them so he can partake in battle to help encourage those fighting for his father's cause. This enthusiasm often leads him into trouble and usually requires his vassals' assistance to escape any reckless predicaments. Cognizant that his followers view him as simple minded, he tries his best to take responsibility to lead his people in spite of feeling inadequate and unprepared to be a leader. Once his kingdom falls, he is relieved to be relinquished of duties as a ruler. He shares a strong bond with Xingcai, thankful of her constant protection and steadfast support. His Dynasty Warriors 5 incarnation greatly admires her, though his feelings of affection are not returned due to her having taken her job as his protector seriously. He also gives her flowery complimentary and calls her his "Shining Star of Hope". He befriends Yoshimoto in his Warriors Orochi appearance, admiring the noble's kemari skills and gladly accepting him as his mentor to the game. Character Symbolism Liu Shan's fourth level weapon for his Warriors Orochi appearance is "Blue Band", one of Cao Cao's twin swords in the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. As Zhao Yun searched for an infant Liu Shan during the retreat at Changban, he killed a pursuing Xiahou En and took the sword as his prize. Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) *Steve Staley - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Moriya Endo - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Japanese) *Taiki Matsuno - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) *Shinichirō Ōta - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Though I may not possess the strength of my father, I share his love of virtue." *"I must defend my father's kingdom. Noble spirits, lend me your strength!" *"I don't think that is such a good idea. As dimwitted as I am, I don't think I'll be of much use." :"Hmmm... Perhaps you're not as foolish as you... Never mind, let's just leave it at that then." ::~~Liu Shan and Sima Zhao; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"Master Imagawa, I still cannot kick very well... but I think I am improving." :"Ah, you are very good! You need to learn the mindset, not technique. Kemari is the path to a peaceful heart." :"You have taught me something most useful. My thanks, Master Imagawa." ::~~Liu Shan and Yoshimoto Imagawa; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Liu Shan is affiliated with the rapier in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Does an energy slash which circles around him. :Lightning Wave: : Sends forth lightning and an energy wave. :Thunder Kick: R1 + : Charges forward with a kick infused with lightning. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Historical Information Liu Shan was saved by Zhao Yun during the Battle of Changban. After his father died in the year 223 he became the next emperor of Shu. In the same year he married a daughter of Zhang Fei. In the years 227-234 Zhuge Liang launched five of his Northern Expeditions. After the said expeditions, Liu Shan and the people of Shu, buried Zhuge Liang at Dingjunshan after the regent died of illness at Wuzhangyuan. At the funeral Liu Shan wept uncontrollably even after the funeral was over. After Jiang Wan took Zhuge Liang's position as regent, Empress Zhang suddenly grew ill and passed away in the year 237. Liu Shan then married her sister and Empress Zhang's sister then became the next empress of Shu in the following year. After Jiang Wan passed away, Fei Yi took the position as regent but was assasinated by a surrendered Wei officer named Guo Xun. Jiang Wei then took position as regent and launched his own campaigns against which consisted of nine expeditions. Jiang Wei strained Shu's supplies and weakened Shu. In the year 263 Deng Ai, Zhong Hui, and Zhuge Xu led a campaign to rid of Shu. Many people suggested to Liu Shan to go to Nanzhong, while some suggested to head to Wu before being defeated by Wei. The capital was soon besieged by Deng Ai leading Liu Shan to surrender, a coffin prepared and hands tied behind his back. Believing in some chance for the fallen kingdom, Jiang Wei, with the help of the rebelling general, Zhong Hui, tried to revive Shu but he and Zhong Hui were killed by Deng Ai and Liu Shan's son, Liu Xuan, was killed in the confusion. Liu Shan was relocated to Luoyang and was given the title Duke of Anle. After Wei fell and the Jin Dynasty was formed, Liu Shan's dukedom lasted until he died in the year 271. Although the general modern-day perception of Liu Shan is that of an incompetent ruler, another speculation is that Liu Shan was merely faking incompetence in the hopes of surviving. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The novel generally portrays Liu Shan as an incapable ruler who was easily swayed by words, especially those from his favorite eunuch, Huang Hao. Gallery A Dou.png|Dynasty Warriors item image Liuchan-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render (as a generic Ruler) Liu_Chan_Musou_6.png|A Dou in Dynasty Warriors 7 opening liuchan-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render LiuShan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Original downloadable costume LiuShan-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Liushan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadble costume Liushan-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Xtreme Legends Liuchan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters